<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touched By An Angel by buckyismymainman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706096">Touched By An Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman'>buckyismymainman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Comics One Shots [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Catwoman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Minor Injuries Mentioned, angsty at the end, mentions of a fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:09:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re on your way home one night when you meet an angel… literally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Selina Kyle/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Comics One Shots [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touched By An Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="body text">
  <p></p>
  <div class="tumblr_parent">
    <p>Today had been a bad day.  You slept through an alarm, your boss had woken up on the wrong side of the bed, and your work computer decided it didn’t want to wake up that morning.  All you were thinking about was crawling under your covers and sleeping for the next seventy-two hours.  Thank God it was Friday and this hellish week was over and done with.</p>
    <p>But on your walk home you weren’t sure what happened, but you were suddenly in the middle of a fight.  One moment there was no one around you and the next you were practically in the middle of a fight.  You managed to dodge the attacks the strangers were throwing at one another and as you cowered behind some bushes you noticed that the strangers had wings.  The only woman amongst them had pitch-black feathers with white tips while the others were pure white.  You couldn’t help but stare at them in awe. Who were these people?  What were they?</p>
    <p>They reminded you of angels that you had seen in various artwork and statues all over the world.  But angels had never been seen on earth, not for thousands of years at least.  What could they be doing here?</p>
    <p>The woman managed to fend off her attackers and they disappeared in a flash of blinding light that had you covering your eyes.  “Come out, I know you’re still here,” her voice was melodic and sensual, not at all what you had imagined the voice of an angel would sound like.  Though to be fair you hadn’t ever really given it much thought.</p>
    <p>You climbed out of your hiding spot and took her in fully, dark hair, green eyes, and she was tall as well.  But your eyes were constantly drawn back to the wings.  “Who are you?”  You asked.</p>
    <p>She studied you just as intently as you were studying her, “My name is Selina, and you are?”</p>
    <p>“Y/N Y/L/N,” you introduced yourself.  “Are you an angel?  Or something else?” </p>
    <p>She was quiet for a moment and then said, “I was an angel.”  Her wings disappeared and she looked like any other human on her way home from work, though there was still a cut on the back of her hand and cheek.  “I fell from grace if you will.”</p>
    <p>You shrunk back a little, “Are you bad then?”</p>
    <p>She chuckled, “No, I’m not bad.  I’m just too morally gray for their liking.”  She looked around the area of the city she had appeared in and then her eyes fell on you once more.  “Could I trouble you for somewhere to stay for the evening?  I didn’t necessarily plan ahead and I need a place to heal in peace for the time being.”</p>
    <p>Against your better judgment, you said yes and led her back to your apartment.  The two of you didn’t talk much and when you arrived you showed her what food you had, where the first aid kit was, the extra towels, and promised to bring her some clothes that a former roommate had left behind and should fit her.  After that, the two of you didn’t interact that much.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>In the morning you woke and for a moment forgot about what had happened the night before.  When it came flooding back you sat up straight and rushed out of your room only to find Selina sitting at your dining room table sipping on a cup of coffee.  She glanced at you when she heard you approaching.</p>
    <p>“Good morning, I brought breakfast.  It’s a thank you for letting me stay with you,” she gestured to the back from the diner around the corner from your place.</p>
    <p>“You didn’t need to do that,” you insisted as you took a few tentative steps towards her.</p>
    <p>She shrugged, “I thought it would be a nice gesture of friendship, a way to show that I mean you no harm.”</p>
    <p>“Oh,” you were surprised and pleased.  You made it the rest of the way to the table and sat across from her.  “So what will you do now?”  You noticed that the cuts from the night before had healed, probably thanks to being an angel.</p>
    <p>“I don’t know,” she responded truthfully.  “I never saw myself in this position before.”  She looked out the window and said, “I can’t stay here, my fellow angels will be back soon and I can’t put you in danger like that.”</p>
    <p>There was a sinking feeling in your stomach which surprised you.  Were you sad that she was going to have to leave?  “Would you… would you ever come back?”</p>
    <p>Her eyes were on you once more, “Would you like me to come back?”</p>
    <p>You nodded, “I would, yeah.”</p>
    <p>“Then I will,” she said, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips.  She stood, “Thank you for the generosity and the help, Y/N.  It means a great deal to me.  And I promise to return one day.”  She took your hand and brushed her thumb against the back of it.  When she let go you noticed thin, gold lines that swirled into what looked like a cat.  “That is my mark, it is my promise to you that I will return.  And I suppose you could say a reminder of me.  Only you can see it.”  She hesitated for a moment and then whispered, “Goodbye,” before vanishing from your apartment.</p>
    <p>“Goodbye Selina,” you whispered into your now empty apartment.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="permalink">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>